Love Found In Darkness
by totheark52093
Summary: Micheal S. Schmidt, a man on the verge of death, in desperate need of love and acceptance but does not know it. Memories from the past haunt him until he gives life another chance, when he is given a new job offer he can not refuse, he finally feels like things are going back to normal...or are they? He's near deaths path again, but love always intervenes. Foxy x Mike
1. A Light in the Darkness

_**Chapter One: A light in the dark**_

His .38 special gripped in his hand as if it were a vice itself. He remembers when his brother gifted him with the weapon, a custom grip, and a built in laser as a friendly insult for beating him in last year's shooting competition. Not that any of this mattered to him now. Michael S. Schmidt was on the verge of death, at the end of the cliff waiting for that final push. Michael or "Mike" was in his mid-20's, black hair, brown eyes, with a fair tan and was never one to work out much, but never really let himself go, blessed with a fast metabolism and was pretty healthy. He appreciated the fine arts of alcohol with some stress on the side, not a great combination according to his psychologist.

On his 17th day of the joyous life of unemployment Mike was on a downhill slide with no means of stopping. He had lost his client a large sum of money, a few numbers here and there are rather important, important enough for his firm to discharge him immediately. He knew it would eventually happen, he was well aware of his "excessive" drinking, and never denied it. He felt disgust in the presence of anyone giving him pity. After a long night of drinking and showing up to his employers home the next night shooting curses and bruising in the front door down with the neighbors sons bicycle, what was a night of resentment and disappointment turned into detainment and a lawsuit.

He sat at his dining table as he pondered the thought of death, one particular thought came to mind, which was the reason why he took up that accounting job in the first place. Hired by the rich to keep their pockets lined as his sunk into the abyss of crippling debt. A master's in accounting and nothing to show for it besides a drinking problem, an incredibly low credit score and a ridiculously high student loan, subsidized or not, it was still costly.

Soon, his mind would be at ease, and his body nothing but an empty shell as he imagined the moment he cocked the hammer back, and slowly pulling back on the trigger. He pulls the trigger. Nothing but the chirp of an empty chamber. He's practicing, and he's not sure why. To delay his own wish? To spur up second thoughts? A reason not to end his life with a piece of lead worth about 7 cents? "God am I really that cheap?" Mike thought.

The more he thought about it the less he felt like wasting a bullet. He set his revolver down, made some coffee and picked up the newspaper. His so called friends always gave him a hard time about his lack of ownership of technology. Some driven out to think he had a phobia of it. The truth was he didn't need it, nor did he want or care for it. He had other things to worry about, like finding a new source of income.

He scanned the newspaper menacingly, internships, volunteer service programs, car detailing, "The usual shit" Mike thought as he took his final sip of his coffee one last ponder to the paper and there it was, big and bold... The ad read: FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA, NIGHT WATCH GUARD NEEDED, STARTING PAY 19.50 PER HOUR. 12AM to 6AM SHIFT..."19.50 an hour at starting pay? Jesus, what's so important about a pizza joint?" Mike said to himself as he put his .38 back in his safe. Mike quickly called the number listed directly below the ad. It was 2am in the morning but he figured someone might be there if they needed security at night.

As the phone kept ringing Mike kept thinking about what he was doing. He had never heard about this place, knew nothing about security detail, and with no research conducted, he had no idea what he was getting into. Managing small business owners accounts didn't seem to fit well in his resume for being a security guard. Nothing, no answer. He gave up and with little effort drifted off to sleep, when he woke the next morning, there was a voicemail on his phone.


	2. No Answer

**Chapter two: No Answer **

Colby hated his job. An outcast, angry at the world thinking everyone had done him wrong. The truth was that he was a bitter man. Young, and in his early 20's, was an all around decent repair man. The business he worked for was open 24 hours a day, he hates his job, but knows he must accept it and lie low before his next con.

Colby was a player, and had just been through a long con, made a 250,000 dollar haul plus a Mansion which valued at over 1.5 million. He struck gold, this was no ordinary street con, this was the "Hugh Hefner" of all cons. He spent two years trying to make this one work. He'd done his research on this woman, stock broker for some pretty banging companies. Loneliness and a loss of a husband boiled her desire to find a new man for herself and her two year old son.

Eager to get started and maybe hustle a few thousand out of this woman, he approached. What happened was unexpected. A happy marriage was what she dreamed of, and she had one, at least for a little while. After a year Colby found that some sedatives, a cup of bleach and the rough side of a sponge did wonders. Giving the child sedatives was a necessary risk he needed to take to stay undercover. He rubbed bleach on the sponge rubbing circles into the boys shoulders and arms, "Under clothed skin." he thought, "it needs to look believable." He had created the perfect bomb. All he needed was a detonator to light that fuse. He bought off a few of his scumbag street peddlers and drug dealers to send some anonymous tips about a certain someone, who was often "seen" taking heavy medication and abusing her child in public.

Colby planned this out. She was a sober living person, at least she thought she was. Colby made sure she got her daily dose of Percocet and Vicodin through meals, and drinks. A very subtle dose, to lessen the chance of suspicion, and to raise the belief of the case he was building. The drug test came back positive, the judge ruled drug and child abuse. Eventually, sent into prison, with her rights to her son evoked and put in the hands of her newlywed. With a no priors on his record Colby gained custody. Now, all Colby had to do was wait, and wait he did.

When he later found out that his "wife" had been found with her wrists sliced open in her cell next to the only picture she had of her son, suspicions were rising about his new luxurious lifestyle. He didn't even know this until a week after it happened. Partying for six days a week really took it out of you, but when he found out he knew what he had to do. He would have to wait it out, lay low, make sure he had a job to "support" his stepchild. He was in the process of conducting plans on how to get rid of him with the least amount of suspicion. He thought about this as he finished up fixing the gas leak in the kitchen. "Wouldn't want any kids to get hurt" he thought. As he packed up his tools he gazed at his watch, drowsy and in dire need of a bottle of Jim Bean and a prostitute he had on speed dial. It was 1:59am. "Jesus, how much longer do I have to do this shitty job-" he was cut off by the sound of the phone in the small office down the hallway.

Colby darted his eyes as fast as a bullet to his watch and groaned, "Who the hell calls at 2am?" and a long obnoxious sigh in between, "Probably the manager of this joint wanting to ask if I'm done yet, can't be having this place full of kids in here when I'm fixing a gas leak." he murmured with a grin. He hurried down the hall, but it was too late, as he reached for the phone, the person calling had given up on the 7th ring and he found the line silent. He sighed at his wasted efforts when something caught his eye. It was a tablet of some sort, no name brand inscribed, just simply an "on" button. "Weird."he thought, as an abrupt crash in the kitchen he was just working in made him jump. "What the hell was that!?" he yelled. "Oh no, did I forget to clamp the lines!?"

He was sure he did, he was always thorough with his work, job or con. He dashed to the kitchen to see a large yellow bird with a still menacing look on his beak holding the gas line to the stove he had just been working on. He stumbled back into the double doors not having the slightest clue on what the hell was going on, he ran for the front door, only to find it guarded by a purple bunny who was barely noticeable to his poor eyesight in the dark until he managed to reach 6 feet in front the door. He made a quick 180 looking back after the fifth step only to see that the animatronic bunny was back on stage. "There's no fucking way." he said taking quick breaths as he huffed his way back to the small office.

He pulled out his cell. NO SERVICE it read. "Damn it!" he said as he picked up the phone and pressed the return call option on the phone. "Thank God for landlines!" He kept checking the entrances of the office paying no attention to his only hope of survival that was a button on the wall labeled "DOOR." It was 2:15 when the other end of the line went to voicemail. The phone spoke, "Hello, this is Michael Schmidt with Sean Lenson's Accounting Firm, please leave your name, number and I will get ba-" Colby was interrupted by a blunt object colliding with his skull causing a fracture. He passed out before he even hit the floor.

He awoke to a hissing sound, his head throbbed like a strained heart. He could barely move his legs and had even less control over his fingers. A pool of blood smeared from the struggle of trying to get up lie on the white tiled floor. He heard multiple voices near the doorway but could not see in his disoriented state. The darkness didn't help either. The first voice from a red figure said "You need to stop this, we will get caught eventually." the second, a feminine one responded in a sarcastic tone "And who's actually going to believe that we were responsible?" with a quick backlash of words "No! You and Bonnie, not "we", I had no part in this. Even Freddy said you two needed to calm down." To which the other said "Whatever. He deserves it anyway, I can tell, and on the flipside it will look like an accident." The reddish figures voice said, "Deserved it or not, this needs to stop." the reddish looking figure said as the other flicked the match and the doors started to close. Colby heard the thud of doors closing and saw a faint yellow light, like a firefly in the midnight air, but what he soon felt was far worse. The light grew fast, and in an instant turned into a plethora of large flames, Colby knew what was happening, bleeding and disoriented, he knew he was fucked.

The blast blew him across the kitchen his entire front side on fire, he felt his arms burning Immediately, bone started to show at the tips of his fingers, all of his hair instantly scorched off, his clothing melting to his skin, and was unable to move. Quickly losing his vision and choking on smoke and flames, it took Colby T. Mcgrath seven minutes to finally die.


	3. At First Sight

_**Chapter three: At First Sight**_

Michael held number _1 _on his phone. "_Who would call at 2AM?"_ Then he remembers how early he had called in the first place. The first thing he heard was a loud clanking noise, like a lead pipe against concrete. A thud came soon after. "_Must have forgot to hang up the phone." _He thought. He heard some talking in the background although not able to make out the words being spoken, he decided not to listen any further and had hung up.

Mike decided to get dressed, business casual, no tie. Not too serious, but still professional. He decided that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza wasn't a name that took interviews too seriously. He needed the money, before he did something stupid. He grabbed the fresh cup of coffee that was pre-set to brew, thought twice, poured some Bailey's into it and downed it in three gulps. He started to head out hoping to snag up this quick gig. He knew the city well enough to find his way to the place, as well as the general area in which it was located. When he arrived it was a daunting scene. An ambulance sat in the middle of the small parking lot along with about four squad cars and two fire trucks.

There were paramedics at the scene hauling what looked to be a body bag on a stretcher into the ambulance, squad cars started to disperse when he finally parked and stepped out of his vehicle. "_Chris, it's like a scene from CSI."_ Michael thought. He saw a pale faced woman in an employee uniform. She was talking to an officer, and seemed to be giving a statement. He decided to hang back for a bit because he didn't want to interrupt, but from what he heard it seemed like an accident. A gas leak in the kitchen that was being repaired.

As she finished up and signed a few documents the officer presented to her, he approached. "Excuse me ma'am?" Her name tag read _Lusy_. "Look I already gave a statement, he was supposed to fix the gas line, I got a call from the fire department saying that my business was on fire. That's all I kno-" Mike cut her off. "-No ma'am I'm sorry, this may not be the best time, but I'm here because of the ad in the paper for a job placement? I can come back another time if you pref-" Her eyes widened with an apologetic look as she quickly said "-Oh no, no, no, I'm so sorry it's been a hell of a night, names Lucy, Lucy Shelton, Co Owner of this place." She said with a worried smile as she gestured to the building beside her.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Shelton, my name is Michael Schmidt." They shook hands as he pondered at her ring finger to make sure he actually saw a wedding band earlier because she seemed the type that was married at first glance. He had a keen eye, and didn't want to screw this up. "Call me Lucy!" She exclaimed. "Please come inside, we can talk there." She started walking towards the front door. Michael hesitated, not fully understanding what he had just seen when he'd arrived, "Are you sure it's safe? I really could come back another time." She turned her head quickly to him, "It's okay, it's safe. The leak has been fixed properly, cleanup crew is inside, and the police work is officially over."

"_This seems too easy"_ Michael thought, even in a situation like this she still wanted an interview? As he was led through the double doors he saw large tables decorated with mascots and pizza pictures on the cloth covering them. To the right was a large stage with four animatronic figures, a bunny, a bear, and what appeared to be a chicken. He stared for a few seconds. His eyes fixated on the animatronic chicken who's name he'd soon know. Mike paused, "_Wasn't her head looking in a different direction just a seco-"_ he was cut off by the red headed woman "Michael, this way." He hurried towards her, "_Damn, it's like she wants me to have this job more than I do." _Mike thought.

He was led into a small office, in it he saw an old computer, a fan and two chairs next to the desk. Lucy gestured to the seats as Mike examined the drawings and posters that riddled the wall. Down the hall he could hear the sounds of people removing the flooring in the kitchen. "_She's getting this placed fixed up fast."_ He thought. Lucy walked to to the wall locker, she opened it and there were about six of the same uniforms in different sizes.

Without a word she opened the safe next to the locker, in it she pulled out a large flashlight, a box of batteries, a can of mace, and a taser gun. "_Who would need a can of mace and a stun gun in a place like this?"_ Mike asked himself. It was a good neighborhood after all and even if it wasn't, who would break into a place like this? She sat down in the chair across from him and said "Okay starting pay is _19.50 _an hour and will graduate depending on how long you stay with us. I'll need a your routing number for the bank if you want a direct deposit, or I could pay by check. What will it be?"

Michael, expecting to get shot down with his lack of experienced hadn't even been asked anything about himself besides his name was being spoon fed a job that overpaid for its labor. "_What the hell is this woman playing at?"_ He thought as he sat stagnant when she said "Michael?..."

He fumbled out of his thoughts, back into reality not knowing what to say. He chirped "Direct deposit." She reached into the drawer and pulled out a banking information sheet. Mike, still shocked, filled the paperwork out obediently. "Okay here is your arsenal." She snickered as she handed him the items she pulled out of the safe. She reached for something in the left drawer of the desk. "This is your tablet, we got rid of the screens a while ago. It's connected to every security camera in here this job is to make sure everything is in it's place and to make sure no one tries to break in. Okay, time for the grand tour! C'mon' then." Lucy said with a wide smile.

Their first stop was the storage room, she hurried past the kitchen as Mike quickly followed, he quickly peeked into the round windows in the double doors. For there being a fire, there was minimal damage. The men in there were working fast. "It will be up and running by tomorrow. Hopefully this incident won't ruin our customer flow." Lucy said as she caught on to Michael's curiosity. The storage room contained multiple animatronic parts, wires and bodies for the characters. They continued back into the main area where the stage was. "This is Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, they're the main attraction, kids love em!"

Mike looked up towards the animatronics, all still as a statue, until Chica's jaw dropped and her head and eyes fixated on his. Mike jumped back, "They can get a bit quirky, they are old machines but they're still truckin'." Lucy said still staring at Chica with a hint of concern in her eyes. For older machines they were rather detailed, the fur and feathers looked almost… authentic.

Mike turned around and saw another stage with purple curtains and a sign on the edge that read **SORRY! OUT OF ORDER**. "And what's that over there?" Mike pointed to the stage. "Oh that project was decommissioned back in '87 due to... systematic problems, but I can still show you if you'd like." As the two approached the stage, Mike felt he was being watched. He felt a presence behind the large curtain that made his hair raise on his neck. "_Something is definitely off about this place"_ Mike said to himself in his head. Lucy told Mike to stay put as she disappeared behind the curtains to flip the switches on the panels in the back. The lights fluttered and remained still after a few seconds as the curtains began to slowly open.

What he saw as a sad looking creature hiding behind a fake smile. A pirate fox of sorts, he concluded. At first sight, the fox reminded Michael of himself. Worn out, broken and in need of repair. He seemed to have no purpose, collecting the dust of old memories waiting for his last days to finally come to an end. Mike felt pity for the fox, as all the others were well maintained, but he was long forgotten. "This is Foxy, hasn't seen the light of day since…" Lucy trailed off. "What happened to him?" Mike said with concern in his voice that he didn't expect. Lucy responded, "Like I said, just some system malfunctions in the past, I've tried to get rid of him but he'll always be a part of this place. I'm hoping to get him fixed one of these days if possible, but it seems unlikely. He's damaged beyond repair." Damaged beyond repair. Mike had definitely heard that phrase once or twice.

The curtains closed as the lights dimmed. They started to walk away. He could finally move again. Not being used in the show had its ups and downs. Foxy could move about freely behind the curtained stage as long as he didn't make much noise. At least he didn't have to look like a statue all day. "_Michael…How long will he stay with us?" _Foxy wondered. Foxy was concerned. He had "_that"_ feeling the moments the curtains opened as he saw Michael's face. He'd only ever had "_that"_ feeling once.

It was the night after that horrible day in 1987. She comforted him, wrapped him in her bright yellow wings with compassion. He was in shock. He didn't mean for it to happen, the little girl had jumped from the boat on stage landing on his face as he was entertaining the others. He fell backwards and as he hit the floor his jaw snapped, red started to run as the room fell silent. Silence was then replaced with screams.

Chica knew it was an accident, but Bonnie and Freddy had shut him out. As she looked into his eyes, his spirit lifted as he looked into hers. He couldn't help it. He just went for it, kissing her with tears still flowing. "_Forgive me." _ His voice echoing in his head. To his surprise, she pushed forward embracing it. They were happy together, at least for a while. Soon after the others took notice and manipulated her, got into her head, drew her away from him. She eventually shut him out and they grew distant. Distant to the point of no conversation, even when they were face to face.

He hated the way he felt when he saw Michael, but he couldn't deny the feelings that overwhelmed him. He had shown concern towards Foxy, and that was something he had longed for. Something he shouldn't base these strong feelings off of, but it overcame him. He knew he couldn't let the others get to him…

It was 1:00pm as Michael was heading out the front door, he was worried, not because of how quickly he got the job, but because he was practically coaxed into taking it. "_The friendly smile, the eagerness in her voice… She was hiding something."_ When he had asked Lucy about why she needed a guard at night for a place like this she simply replied, "Just make sure no one comes in… Or out." He was now officially employed, and his first shift started in eleven hours.


	4. The Last Shot

_**Chapter four: The Last Shot**_

Michael awoke from what little sleep he managed to squeeze into his schedule before he had get ready for his first shift. He kept getting this odd feeling that something wasn't right, like when you have a bad day and feel as if something was looming over you with the sole intention of ruining every moment of your day. Since he couldn't sleep, he decided to crack open his safe and clean his .38. It was in excellent condition, few scratches, and even fewer nicks. The hammer locked back with no hint of carbon in the weapon, as if it were never fired. He did this occasionally to ease his mind. Holding something that could end your life in less than the blink of an eye made him feel at ease.

He knew these were not normal thoughts, but had brought the feeling of comfort to his thoughts. He glanced at the digital clock built into his coffee maker, it read _**10:00PM**_. "Damn, I better get ready." Mike said to himself. He stood up and hurried to his closet where the uniform he had taken the effort to touch up and iron hung. Beside it lie the items given to him by Lucy, the stun gun, flashlight and the can of mace. .38 still in hand, Mike scanned the items, picked up the flashlight, put his uniform on and attached his ankle holster. He loaded the cylinder, and made sure the hammer was down before gently slipping the weapon in his holster. Michael did not have a concealed carry license, but he'd rather be "safe than sorry" as he'd always told his brother.

/-/-/-/

The clock over the main entrance read _**11:00PM, **_"He'll be here any minute." Foxy said to himself. He needed to make sure that Michael's office had enough power throughout the night. At this time, Lucy would be long gone, but she stayed. Probably to answer any of Mike's last minute questions. Although not the strongest, Foxy was agile, the fastest out of the group. He could keep quiet when he needed to. He peaked through the purple curtains. The three remained in the spots they had been standing in for three hours. "Screw that." Foxy said to himself. He saw Lucy at the main entrance probably checking to see if Mike's car was pulling up. Then, the slow passing of headlights through the glass doors. This was his chance.

Foxy ran off stage just as the doors closed behind Lucy, and the others on stage all glared towards the moving curtains, but all they saw was the end of Foxy's tail. He hurried through the hall and into the office. It smelled of coffee, he'd always wondered what it might taste like. Foxy squashed that thought in his head and turned the tablet on. The power icon read _**100%. **_"Awesome." Foxy said to himself. He ran back down the hall to return to his cove.

/-/-/-/

Michael parked as close as he could to the building. He saw Lucy walking out the front door. He opened the door but before he could get up she blocked him in and said in a stern voice "Your contract states that you have to serve at least five nights before any sort of termination." Michael gave her a confused look. "This couldn't be the woman I met earlier today, could it? Michael didn't know what to say so he just nodded. She handed him the keys, told him to lock the doors behind him and that there was a fresh pot of coffee she had made for him in his office, the frozen pizza in the kitchen was on the house. He wouldn't have time to eat tonight.

As he got closer to the doors he saw something red move from inside, "What the hell was that?" he said without realizing. He was already starting to feel paranoid, and he hadn't even been in there an hour. Already sweating as he past the three animatronics, he went straight for the office and turned on the tablet. The main power had shut off by 11:30 automatically, but Michael didn't know that he would be running on a limited power supply. "Jesus, I thought I was cheap." He said as he saw the power icon displayed on the tablet. He then poured himself a cup of coffee, black with a pinch of sugar. He scanned through the cameras on his tablet as the time hit 12:00AM. "Well, let the security begin I guess." Mike said focusing on the tablet screen and nothing else.

/-/-/-/

"Damn, I wonder if he saw me." Foxy said as he peered out to check on the others. They were in their place still, but looking directly at the cove….Waiting for the right moment. Foxy always resented their violence but could never bring up the courage to intervene after the bite of '87. Foxy knew he would be questioned about his previous actions. The difference between Foxy and the others was that he had killed once and hated himself for it, but when they had killed, they relished every moment of it. They never touched the night guards, but they came close to killing one or two on a few occasions. They usually scared them away so they could do as they please at night after closing, but Foxy didn't want this one to leave, but he also couldn't let Michael's blood appear on his hands as well.

This was why he hated "that" feeling...

/-/-/-/

"Holy Crap." Mike whispered in the ominous silence that lingered in his tiny office. He was looking through the cameras when he noticed that the four animations on stage were all looking at Pirates Cove. "Get a hold of it Mike." He thought the coffee might be spiked with some sort of hallucinogenic drug that was starting to kick in. He tossed the thought and reached for his cup to take another sip then looked at the top right hand corner of his tablet which read 1AM. "_The bird...Where's the bird!?" _ He screamed in his head almost knocking his mug over. He quickly switched through cameras searching rigorously. Power was at 83 percent. He finally caught glimpse of the large yellow Avian. There she stood in the middle of the hall looking directly into the camera.

Mike suddenly got that rush you experience right before a fight, or when you just lift off the ground after takeoff in a plane. The adrenaline rush that kicked when you knew something life threatening was about to happen. She just stood there, but she looked different. Her feathers more defined, her beak darker, and the silicone connecting it to her face no longer remained. The small hints of metal you could see near the joints were not visible to Mike anymore. But it was the eyes that got to Mike the most. Dilated. "_Robots eyes don't do that!" _ Michael thought.

Suddenly there was a noise on the right side of the hall, like shoes on a newly waxed floor. "_Someone's coming..." _Michael couldn't believe what was going on, he jumped up and hit the "**LIGHT" **button on the right wall. Nothing. He heard more struggled steps nearing him, and decided to close the door just in case. "NO, NO, NO, NO, this is NOT happening, this isn't happening!" He yelled. He quickly grabbed hold of the tablet. The power was already at 75%. Mike realized just how much power these doors consumed. If he wanted to make it out of here untouched, he'd have to keep his composure. Michael reached down to his right ankle, tablet in the other hand keeping a careful eye on the screen, and he un-holstered his revolver.

/-/-/-/

"Damn, They're closing in fast." Foxy said. It was only 1:30. Usually they built the fear up throughout the first few days, but their intentions were to obviously get rid of Mike as fast as possible. Foxy bolted out of his Cove, Mike was in trouble, and as soon as Foxy ran through the curtains and turned into the hall, he heard five loud bangs and half the hall lit up with multiple bright lights.

/-/-/-/

Michael held his .38 in his right hand, tablet in his left. He could barely grip both items because he was sweating at his palms. Michael scanned the screen, while the door on the right was still closed. He turned the light on, and saw nothing there. He decided to open the door on the to conserve his power, pointing his revolver just in case. The bird was back on stage, but the bunny… He quickly looked up and saw standing in the doorway. There was Bonnie. "Miiiiichael!" Bonnie said in an antagonizing voice.

The hair on Michael's neck stood up, but he regained his composure, he needed to. As if it were second nature, he squeezed the grip which activated the laser, cocked the hammer back and squeezed the trigger twice. Sparks flew on impact and Mike heard the sound of ricochet. "That's not very nice Mike. You should consider learning the rules. Let me teach you." Bonnie said as he started slowly walking towards Mike. He backed away and squeezed off three more rounds. It didn't phase Bonnie at all. He turned to run out of the left door, but Chica blocked his way. Without hesitation he put the gun to his head, squeezed the trigger hoping the last shot wasn't a dud.


	5. Worse Things Than Death

_***Okay, so I'm receiving a lot of feedback from you guys (Not so much as reviews, but Private Messaging) and I'm taking two main points into effect. Oh, and please, I hate writing these updates as I know most of you probably hate reading them. I promise this won't be a usual thing. Anyways, number one: The way that conversation layout has been within the story, I'm changing it. I know that you guys like the single line spacing between multiple characters. Reduces confusion, and it does in my opinion make it easier to navigate between characters. I realized this as many of you said you would be lost in chapter two if chapter three hadn't summed up what had happened. **_

_**Number two: Lemons. We all know of them. It is coming up soon. However it's up to you how graphic or descriptive it gets, but for now I'm keeping it subtle. However thats not what I'm focusing on making the story about. Like I've said to many of you, It's rated M for the dark storyline, cursing and gore. I don't want the stories to revolve around some of your (and mine as well, Whatever, I'm not gonna lie) fantasies. It's up to you guys. It's coming up soon, not in this chapter, so PM me or leave a review on your opinions. Thank you all! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Five: Worse Things Than Death**_

There was a loud screech and the contact of metal which a thud soon followed. The round went off into the ceiling and smoke trailed out of the now silent barrel. There was a cold metallic grip on Mike's wrist that held the .38 he was about to end his life with. Mike had only had his eyes closed for all but seven seconds, and when he struggled to find it in himself to finally open them, he had saw the damage that had been done. Chica lie on the ground, struggling to get up as her wing was bent in an odd backwards position. She had let out a sickening yell as she looked up furiously at who had caused this. Michael didn't even know that Foxy was right beside him holding his wrist up as the revolver loosened from Mike's hand and limped to the floor. Bonnie stood at the doorway in disarray.

"You have got to be shitting me Foxy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Bonnie said in a rough tone "When Freddy hears about wha-"

Foxy cut him off "I dont give a shit Bonnie, I've had enough of this, and so help me your neck will look like Chica's wing if you step out of this office."

Michael was as pale as stone when Chica spoke. "You've crossed the line Foxy, I swear-"

"ENOUGH! Out! Everyone out! We will all talk later! Just get out!" Foxy screamed as he grabbed Chica off of the floor and threw her towards Bonnie. "This isn't finished." Bonnie said with a grim tone.

"It never is with you three." Foxy replied as they turned their backs cautiously to return to their stage. The last thing Michael remembered was a the same cold metal hand moving swiftly to the back of his head as he passed out.

/-/-/-/

"Damnit." Foxy said as he felt Michaels arm go limp. His first reaction was to grab his head so it didn't hit the ground. He looked back up to ensure the others had gone, but the feeling of being as close as he was to Michael distracted him. "_God, what the hell am I doing?" _Foxy thought to himself as he carefully picked up Mike and lifted him into his chair. He was as pale as a ghost, and Foxy didn't blame him. The man was about to end his life… So quickly, "_without any hesitation."_ Foxy dwelled on this thought as he sprung to go to the kitchen to fetch Mike some water for when he awoke…

/-/-/-/

Michael woke up sweating in his chair. His heart was beating as if he had just ran a triathlon. He looked around cautiously and was still skeptical on if what he had experienced was real or not. He glanced at the revolver on the floor and he knew. "Shit, no rounds left… I knew I should have brought extra." Michael went for the tablet that was on the desk but was interrupted by a seven foot tall pirate fox that stood in the doorway. He dove for the weapon, not knowing why. He knew it would have no effect on these hellish beings, and that his ammunition had run dry. He hit the floor and reached for where the revolver was supposed to be, but when he looked up it was gone. A broken glass lay beside Mike, a puddle of water accompanying it. The fox stood on the opposite side of the office, revolver in hand.

"Looking for this?" The fox said sarcastically.

"_Jesus, what the hell have I gotten myself into?" _ Michael thought. Mike began to crawl to back away from him.

"Relax. I'll give it back if you tell me how to open it…" The fox said without breaking eye contact with Mike. Michael hesitated for a few seconds questioning his sanity before saying "The knob under the barrel, turn it, and pull to the left." The fox looked at the revolver, and did as Mike said. It was difficult with his hook so he bit the barrel instead to keep it in place like a vise while he fiddled the knob with his good hand. They both watched every empty casing fall. Michael's eyes were processing what he was seeing, but his brain was not.

"Are these all the bullets you had with you?" Foxy said to Michael as he took a few step toward him. Michael was freaking the hell out.

He had an adrenaline rush like no other and his mind was moving at a thousand mile per hour, but he replied with a surprising amount of calmness in his voice "Yes." The fox looked carefully at the casings and counted six. He then looked into the cylinder of the revolver and also counted six empty spaces. Michael built up enough courage in this time to ask "What do you want with me? Why are you all doing this to me?"

The fox lowered his head like a guilty child "I wish I could tell you Michael, I really do. I'm not here to hurt you, but I can't say the same about the others. You need to be more alert. I will help you all I can, but you need to do your part too."

Mike couldn't believe what he has hearing. He looked up into those glowing yellow eyes and said "Why? Why help me?"

Foxy tried to croak up the words to explain but he just couldn't find them. He gave a sincere look at Michael and said "I...Here just... take this, I've never seen one of these and I already don't like it." Foxy was now less than an arms length away from Michael when he held up the revolver to give it to him. Michael, in his confused state could finally see Foxy in full. He looked different. He looked more...real. Come to think of it, all of the others looked more real, but only at night. Foxy's fur looked lush, his scars on his chest looked authentic, and the points of metal on his joints and ears seemed to no longer be there. It was like he was really...alive. Michael stood frozen before shakily reaching up for his revolver. He slowly grabbed it out of Foxy's good hand, which to Michael's surprise, was all metal.

/-/-/-/

Foxy handed Mike the weapon. He could see the hesitation in all forms of Mike. In his body, in his eyes, but he slowly reached up. Foxy had almost forgot how tall he really was and scrunched down a tad, not enough to insult Michael of course. He felt Mike's fingers touch his palm as he took the weapon out of his hand. Warmth. This is what warmth feels like. Not the type of warmth sitting by a fire, "_No, this was much more than that." _ Foxy thought. He couldn't take his mind off of it until Michael was kneeling over putting his gun into his ankle holster and said to Foxy "Thank you."

/-/-/-/

Michael didn't know what to do. He just stood there looking into the foxes glowing eyes. If he'd wanted to kill him he would have done it already. Why hadn't he? The others looked so willing, almost as if they were craving his death. Michael looked over to the tablet on the table, then looked back at Foxy.

"Go ahead, I'll wait." Foxy said looking down and holding his left arm with his good hand. "_He seems rather shy." _ Michael thought as he picked up the tablet and started flipping through the cameras. Chica and Bonnie were near the main entrance. Bonnie seemed to be comforting Chica's broken wing they noticed the camera's red light was on and it was moving. Bonnie looked up at it and threw up his middle finger at the camera.

"I don't think they will be coming back for the rest of the night." Foxy said as he placed his hand on Michael's shoulder which immediately tensed up. Michael looked back, but didn't want to anger the fox by telling him not to touch him. Michael hated being touched, but Foxy remained gentle. Michael was honestly surprised at how gentle he was, with Foxy being made of metal and all. He looked back down at the power icon. It read **42%. **He looked at the time which read **3AM.** For all Mike knew it could be anywhere from 3:01 to 3:59, as he wondered why it didn't display minutes. "_Design flaw?" _Michael thought as Foxy moved beside him.

"You know if you want me to leave I can. I just, don't want anyone else to get hurt. They may not come back tonight, but they might later this week. It's going to be even harder for me in this place than it ever was before." Foxy explained.

"So then why did you help me? And who says I'm coming back again. Not even two hours into my shift I was almost murdered." Michael says as he thinks back to what Lucy had told him in the parking lot about his contract.

"You're glad I did right? And thats up to you if you want to come back or not. I just couldn't take any of it anymore. I couldn't stand to see you get hur-" Foxy stopped himself from finishing, "_That"_ feeling was rising up from his chest, and he needed to contain it. He stuttered "Look, Michael. I'm sorry you've gotten yourself into this situation. I'm sure you know about Lucy's "_Contracts" _and I can help you get through the rest of this week, you just have to work with me. I swear that I will make sure that nothing will happen to you."

Michael thought about what the fox was saying. He was right. Mike didn't know what Lucy had in store for him in court if he broke his contract. All of this tied into his bad financial situation, it wouldn't end well for him.

"Yes..I'm grateful, I just don't know what to feel right now. You've got to understand my caution, and please call me Mike." Michael couldn't believe what he was doing as he extended his hand towards Foxy. The fox quickly responded with his hand already cupping Mike's. He had a firm grip, yet gentle…

"And you can call me Foxy." He said with a grin on his face. Michael pondered toward the the tablet. 4am, just two more hours.

"So what happens when six comes around?" Michael asked Foxy curiously.

Foxy replied cheerfully at his new friends curiosity, "Well we usually return to our normal spots before the clock strikes six. I usually just mope around in Pirates Cove while the others are tormented by all the kids during the day. Weekends are the worst for them. I hate being touched, so I know how they sometimes feel."

For not liking to be touched, Foxy was rather touchy himself, and stood close to Mike. Maybe he was just excited with having a conversation with a human? Mike was sure excited having one with a robot, and questioning his sanity at the same time. Foxy didn't seem like a threat, but he had seen just how fast he could move. After all, he was seven feet tall, and Michael knew he didn't stand a chance against him. He felt comfortable enough to let Foxy move about the room. He seemed curious about the office as if he'd never been in it before.

Foxy looked back at Mike as he got frustrated with poking the tablet with his metallic hand and nothing happened. "Hey, do you want some water or something? There's pizza in the kitchen too if you're hungry, we still have some time."

Michael was too nervous to eat. Too paranoid. He declined the pizza but accepted the glass of water.

"Okay I'll be right back." Foxy said as he started walking towards the door. He was stopped when Mike raised his voice.

"Foxy, wait... Can I…Can I come with you? I'd feel safer..

/-/-/-/

Foxy had a surprised look on his face as he stopped suddenly when Michael spoke. He looked back "Yes!, I mean yeah you can come with me, I'd enjoy the company anyways." Foxy grabbed Mike's hand without permission and hurried to the kitchen. Foxy let his grip go and filled a glass with water, He decided to grab some soda out of the fridge too, and they headed back to the office. Power was getting low, at 20 percent but they would manage through the night as long as they didn't have to use the lights or doors for the next hour and a half.

Michael, huffing from being dragged by foxy with such quickness said "Thanks… but damn you run fast."

"I didn't want to risk them spotting us and taking you. I can guarantee you they're coming up with a plan as we speak, which is why we need to do the same." Foxy said. There was a loud banging noise at the end of the right hall near the kitchen.

"Shit!" Michael yelled as he bolted towards the right door slamming it shut. Just a second more and she would have gotten in. She banged on the door "Open up!" She said "I just want to talk."

"It's a trick, they've done this before, Mike check your camera to make sure no one is coming up through the left side. And do it quickly, power is running out." Foxy said. Michael obeyed without a word and checked. Bonnie was high on his heels heading towards the left entrance, Michael reached for the button but was kicked in the stomach hard by a large purple foot. He flew back into Foxy. Foxy quickly turned and bolted towards the door swinging his hook which caught into Bonnie's shoulder blade. Foxy dug his claw deeper, Bonnie screaming in pain was thrown onto the floor next to Michael.

/-/-/-/

Foxy then pressed the left door button, completely sealing all three of them in the office. Foxy then dove for bonnie, straddling him and continued to pummel him with his exposed metallic hand. Michael sat coughing in pain and witnessed Foxy's fist connecting to Bonnie's face. Sparks flew with each hit, and Bonnie's eyes were becoming dimmer and dimmer.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM!" Foxy screamed out which was followed by a loud screeching noise. Michael regained his composure, and saw that Foxy's eyes were no longer glowing light orange, but were now dark red. This frightened Mike, but he saw the damage being done to Bonnie. "_How the hell am I going to explain all of this damage to Lucy?"_ Michael thought. Not that he cared about Bonnie, He deserved the beating he brought upon himself. Foxy was infuriated. Michael managed to scream. "Foxy! Stop!"

The fox jolted his head toward Mike, and his eyes started to fade to orange. Bonnie pushed him off, purple metal scraps and chipped paint lay on the ground as well as one of Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie managed to get up, press the _**DOOR **_button and ran out the door. Chica saw the damage dealt when the door opened, and quickly sprung up to help Bonnie. As she grabbed Bonnie, his back was met with a large red foot forcing him and Chica to stumble out into the hall. Foxy pressed the button to close the door and yelled "Try again you pathetic worthless pile of scrap!"

Michael sat on the floor unable to get up on his own. Foxy helped him to his chair. Michael wasted no time and manage to mumble "Foxy, get the tablet." Foxy turned grabbed the tablet with his good hand and handed it to Mike. The two were in the storage room, Chica had repaired her broken wing already, and was now helping Bonnie replace his decimated shell of a head. Power was at 5 percent and it was 5am. Michael realized both doors were still closed.

He quickly opened both doors and made sure the lights in the halls were off. As he was doing this, he could hear Foxy breathing furiously. "_He can...breathe?" _ Michael thought. He went to reach for the tablet again when he felt arms slowly reaching around him and Foxy's head resting on Mike's shoulder. This surprised Michael. He tensed up but relaxed soon after. His embrace was welcoming, and caring. He didn't know what to do. Michael felt like he could stand there in Foxy's arms for hours, but he quickly realized the situation he was in. "I'm...okay Foxy, just a little shaken up. Than-" The power cut out as soon as Mike turned around facing Foxy. All he could see now were the glowing orange eyes of his protector. He reached his arms back out of fear to embrace the fox again and threw his head against Foxy's fur coated chest. He knew he was safe with Foxy, so he shut his eyes not knowing what might happen next.

"_There were worse things than death." _Michael thought as his grip grew tighter around Foxy.


	6. Love Surrounded By Death

_***Calling out all artist's PM me, that is all. :) Need more opinions on Leamons! T- out-**_

_**Chapter six: Love Surrounded By Death**_

The lights cut on at 6AM, Michael didn't even know due to the fact of him squeezing his eyes shut, and his face buried deep into Foxy's fur. Foxy's eyes were still open, he didn't want to let Mike go so he decided to wait until Mike opened his eyes on his own. Foxy didn't want this moment to end, the feelings inside him erupted like a volcano. He knew now that his feelings had taken him, not allowing anything more to happen to Mike. Michael was now his responsibility until he left…Even though Foxy knew he couldn't let him go, but he knew he had to at some point. Keeping Michael here longer than he should be was a mistake Foxy knew he'd regret.

He could try to convince him to stay maybe?...Foxy's mind was in static over his thought's and his embrace from Michael were interrupted as Michael pulled away once he realized the lights were back on. "I'm sorry Foxy." Michael said with a tear in his eye out of fear.

/-/-/-/

Michael wasn't one for crying, but when your life is at stake more than once within the same night, you can tend to lose your sanity real quick. He reached up to wipe his tears away, Foxy still looking down at him when suddenly his hand was caught in a soft grip and a hook rose steadily to wipe it away for him. Michael pulled away, not knowing what to think. His emotions were all balled up and ready to release. Fear, Distraught, Paranoia, Despair, and...Love? No, he quickly shook these thoughts from his head.

"Well I guess that's the end of my shift…" Michael said looking down, face red, body shaking. "_What a freaking night." _ Michael thought to himself.

Foxy looked at Michael, "You can walk with me back to Pirates Cove... If you want. The others will be on stage but they won't hurt you, the manager should be showing up any minute."

Michael replied while gathering his things, "Yeah, Foxy that would be great." He said with a sincere smile on his face.

Foxy seemed so happy, he grabbed Michael's hand like he did earlier and guided him down the dimly lit hall. They ended up on stage heads turned towards the trio near the entrance. "Let's talk in private." Foxy said as he noticed the three on the other stage looking at them.

Michael followed Foxy's eyes and said "Okay, but we have to be quick, I need to be out of here before she gets back, I don't want her asking questions about any damage." They hid behind the curtains of Pirate's Cove.

Foxy pondered at the question. "Damn, it shouldn't be too bad, Chica and Bonnie repaired themselves, I can pick up the scraps in the office real quick. Shouldn't be a problem."

Michael started walking for curtains when a hand reached out to grab his wrist and pulled him back. Foxy then said "About earlier…"

"I'm sorry about clinging on to you, I was just...really scared…" Michael said staring into Foxy's glowing eyes, as his body felt warmer the closer it was to Foxy's.

/-/-/-/

Foxy didn't know what overcame him…He pulled Michael even closer and just went for it. Michael jolted at first, not knowing what to think, but neither did Foxy. Their lips connecting, emotions finally released as Foxy felt Michael reach around to embrace him. Foxy pulled away in embarrassment. "_Dammit I've only known the guy for not even two days." _ And with that Foxy said "You have to go, I'll see you tonight?"

Michael was blushing with confusion and said in a delayed response, "Sure.. I'll see you tonight… Be careful Foxy."

/-/-/-/

Michael exited the curtains out of Pirate's Cove and jumped off stage. He could feel the eyes of Chica and Bonnie watching him, but for some reason Freddy seemed to pay him no mind at all. He didn't care as he exited through the main doors with a confused smile on his face. "_Did I hallucinate the past six hours? Talking robots, KILLER robot...Kissing robots?"_ Michael didn't know how to feel about that last one. All Michael knew is that he'd somehow enjoyed it. Thats ridiculous, he's a pirate robot fox! And he's MALE! It was obscene the way he thought about it._  
><em> However, the embrace and emotions between them didn't lie. Michael knew the more time he spent there, the more he would attach himself to Foxy, which was why he needed to finish up his first and last week. This was getting weird for him. His situation was like no other.

/-/-/-/

Foxy watched as Michael exited the building, and noticed three other sets of eyes following him out. The further Michael got, the more Foxy missed him. Love turned to fear as he had realized what he had done throught the night. The place he thought of as a sanctuary was now a battleground which every move could cause him his life, or worse...Michael's. He would never forive himself. He had to put aside his fear and blind anger. He had to get his head in the game, "_For Michael." _Foxy thought as he slowly closed the opening in the curtains.

/-/-/-/

Michael opened the door to his car when he noticed a white piece of printer paper that lie on the drivers seat. He carefully inspected it not sure if he had remembered to lock his car door. Maybe he was seeing things? Sleep deprivation? Maybe the near death experiences took a toll on his now confused state of mind, but he knew it was there. He reached for it and slowly unfolded it's perfect creases.

Michael's eyes widened as the words pulsed in his mind. The words on the note, written in perfect cursive read "_Looking forward to seeing you tonight. C-B-" _ He knew what he had in store for him tonight. He didn't know if he was going to be able to sleep tonight, but he had another feeling that kept bothering. Besides all of the thoughts running through his head there was one that caught him off guard. "_I hope Foxy's okay." _ He tore the note in two, crumpled it up and threw it on the ground, entered his car and drove away looking through his rearview mirror at the building behind him._ "I'll be seeing you soon."_ Michael thought to himself as his mind buzzed from the lack of sleep.

When Michael arrived home he immediately stripped and jumped into the shower. He needed sleep, but most of all he needed to make preparations for tonight. This was just the beginning, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Although, being taken to court because of a breach of contract sounded more reasonable than being torn apart by sadistic animatronics, something was holding him back. That something, was Foxy. He knew what his heart felt, knew that he must find a way out of this mess, but every time he thought about how, the only thing that came to mind was Foxy. Such a strange connection, but strong in fact. There was no denying it.

/-/-/-/

Foxy lay near the curtains fixated on the main entrance, ignoring the playing children in the midst. He missed his Mike. It had only been a couple of hours, and what used to seem like days going by like minutes felt as an eternity. He wished he could pass some time but all he could do was sit there and wait. He needed something to distract himself. Over the years he had learn to draw, even in the dark. It was his only way of escaping the reality that he now lived in. A dull, endless, lifeless reality. But when Michael showed up, a spark flickered, and set a fire that refused to snuff. He picked up the pencil and paper that he had stashed away. He'd often sneak into the office when other guards fell asleep and took items as such, always cleverly waking them somehow before he left so that they might survive the rest of their week. Only a few held that accomplishment. Foxy sighed as he started drawing the first thing that came to mind.

/-/-/-/

Michael didn't even remember falling asleep. _"All that sawing made me sore as hell..."_ Mike thought. It was 10:30pm by the time he had awoke. Just enough time to shower and get dressed. Sleeping during the day felt odd enough, like empty rest. Your eyes shut but your mind doesn't unwind. He felt groggy and decided that he would stop at a convenience store to pick up a few energy drinks. As he exit the shower he noticed something just below his ribs. It ached like hell. It was bruised from the night prior. "_What is wrong with these singing freaks!"_ He thought to himself but realized that this might offend Foxy. "_Damnit!"_ He patted his face with his palm "_I'm thinking about him again…" _ Michael shook the thought away, grabbed his keys off of the counter and was out the door in less than twenty seconds.

He parked in across the street this time to avoid any after work memos being put into his car without him knowing. As he walked up to the main entrance, he saw Lucy and thought, "_Well, this is it, night two…" _He pushed open the doors, looked to the right up at the three animatronics and gave a victorious grin. They were glaring at him through their peripherals, Michael could tell. "Hello Lucy!" Michael said with a smile. She jumped back in surprise as if not expecting him.

"Michael...You're back?" She said furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Well, you did hire me. Anyways I can take it from here. I have to make some preparations before midnight." Michael said

"Okay, sounds good I guess...Here are the keys." She said handing them to Mike. He moved his arm up in a fluid motion to grab them as he walked towards the hall that led to his office. He was stopped at the tight grip of the keys.

"And Michael...Don't let them out." Lucy said to him. He knew she knew. He could see it all over her face that she knew. The cheerful act was too good to be true, but Michael didn't care tonight. Under his coat was a fashioned sling tied to a sawn-off pump action shotgun. Michael had a pack which contained water, three energy drinks and twenty slugs. This was his fathers weapon. He was almost ashamed of what he had done to it. He figured his dad was up there somewhere egging him on waving a beer in his hand to slay any bastard that tried to touch him tonight, and Michael agreed.

When he arrived in his office at 11:45pm he noticed a drawing on the wall next to the left door under the **_LIGHT_** and _**DOOR**_buttons. This wasn't like all of the others. Michael took a step closer and noticed the immense detail. It was as if a frame of the events in the office last night were captured and printed. It was of Michael and Foxy embracing. The fur detail, Michael's torn coat, shell casings, and metal scraps on the floor. Every drawing in the background that hung in his office was in this one drawing. It was incredible. At the bottom it was signed _Foxy. _Foxy stepped in, but before they could say anything to each other, footsteps were heard coming closer down the hall. Michael dropped his coat, pumped the shotgun forward, and loaded an extra slug once the first round was in the chamber. It was now 12AM.


	7. A Deal With The Devil

_**Hey. Yeah you reader. I'm sorry. Truely. I know I haven't been keeping you posted on the progression of this story due to my crazy work schedule. Excuses, excuses I know. I've been reading reviews lately, talking to some of you privately on what you'd like for me to implement in this story. However, there is one of you that I'd really like to give a shoutout to. **__**EliteKnight **__**I can't thank you enough. When I read your message it motivated me to get back on track. I've been reading your story and it is fascinating! Great job! I just want to say thank you for your honest opinion, and I wish you well. ANyway's there is more coming soon! Happy holidays to you all. Wish I could hug all of you!**_

_**Chapter 7: A Deal With The Devil**_

Foxy jumped when Mike rose the barrel. He moved fast, and was on the brink of insanity. Foxy was aware of Michael's concern and fear, but this was going too far. "Michael…?" a voice said from within the dark hall. Michael took one step back as Foxy stood close to the door willing to give his all. Foxy recognized the voice, but Michael didn't.

"Michael, I just want to talk to you." The voice in the hall said, as the sound of footsteps grew more prominent.

"Go away Freddy. You're not welcome here." Foxy said with furrowing his brow.

"Not welcome!" Freddy raised his voice. "Well the damn place is only called FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA, not FOXY's. Come on, I just want to speak with Michael."

Foxy turned towards Mike and whispered "Nothing good can come of this."

/-/-/-/

Michael nodded at Foxy before saying "Fine, come in, but I swear if you try anything…"

The bear stepped in "Ahhh. Michael… I have-" He was cut off by Foxy's vicious tackle.

"Just what the hell are you trying to pull Freddy!" Foxy screamed, eyes glowing read. Michael sensed his screech approaching by the way he raised his voice.

"Foxy, damnit! Well, before I was rudely interrupted, I wanted to give a proposition to our dear friend Mike here." Freddy struggled to say as he was being held down by Foxy.

"You can't trust him Mike. He's a conniving bastard." Foxy turned and growled at Freddy remembering how he corrupted Chica and turned Foxy's only friend he had against him when he needed one the most.

"What kind of proposition." Mike said, still brandishing the weapon directly at Freddy's 's ears flicked and his tail stood stiff. Mike knew he could end his life in just a swift pull of his index finger. He was just a robot after all. So...why did it feel so wrong? Was it because he knew Freddy was helpless at this point?

These thoughts faded from Mike's head as Freddy spoke "I like you Michael, well, maybe not as much as Foxy." Freddy said as he let out a huge grin. Foxy returned with a growl and haunting red eyes. Freddy spoke again, "I know about your contract with Lisa. She gave you the whole "I'll ruin your life if you dont carry out your contract" babble, am I correct?"

Mike's eyes widened "How did you-"

"Michael, that's not important right now. I'm offering you a way out, Scott free, no harm, no foul." Freddy said again.

Mike looked at Foxy confused. "_What the hell is going on?" _ Mike looked back at Freddy "Why are you doing this in the first place? All the killings, the tormenting, the games?"

Freddy looked at Foxy, almost baffled. "Oh! Foxy hasn't told you has he?" Foxy's growl grew stronger. "Are you quite sure you can trust him Michael?"

"Shut the hell up!" Foxy said as he delivered a crushing blow to Freddy's abdomen, picked him up and threw him out into the hall. Fist's clenched he turned towards Mike with eyes of worry.

The hit didn't even phase him,"Well I'll leave you two alone tonight. Don't worry about Bonnie or Chica, I'll tell them to lay off for tonight, but I want an answer by the end of your shift. I'm sure Mike has a lot of questions that you'll be happy to answer huh Foxy?" Freddy said still wearing the same grin.

"Get out." Michael said still fixated on him in the dim hall. His shadow disappeared and then...silence. It was an awkward moment between Foxy and Mike. "Foxy...What was he talking about? How did he know about my contract?"

"He's just trying to get into your head. Don't believe his lies! It was an accident, I never meant for any of this to happen! You'll never like me again,I blew it.." Foxy said as he ran out of the office… Was he..crying?

"Foxy wait!" but as Michael trailed into the hall, Foxy was no longer in sight. Damn he was fast. Michael decided it was best to leave Foxy alone for now, but there was so much running through his mind. All the questions floating around in his head. It was getting irritating, like an itch on the palm of your hand, it wouldn't leave him alone. He decided to check the cameras to keep busy. All three were on stage, and it remained as such for two hours. "Man this is boring." Michael said. "_Wait...Did I really just say that?" _ Michael shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

He stood up, grabbed his shotgun and flashlight. He decided it was time to check up on Foxy. He was concerned, but was also in need of answers. Plus the office was starting to freak him out. He started walking towards the left door when he heard footsteps. In a sigh of relief he closed his eyes and said "Foxy, I was just about to check on you."

But the voice that answered back was not Foxy. "Hello Michael." Said a soft voice. Bonnie… Michael looked up horrified. Those teeth. There were so many, so sharp…

"What do you want?" Michael said trembling.

"Oh, I was sent to check up on you, to see if you had an answer for Freddy yet?" Bonnie said.

"He never told me what he wanted in return. Usually that's what a proposition consists of." Michael said reaching slowly for his shotgun on the desk.

"That doesn't concern you. That's between Freddy and Foxy. You leaving will give Freddy what he wants. It's a win win. Well... four hour's left Michael. The clocks ticking…" Bonnie said as he entered the hall and faded into the shadows.

"_Damnit, I need to talk to Foxy." _ Michael thought as he was about to exit the office. He hesitated… Should he or should he not bring the gun? It would look like mistrust towards Foxy if he brought it, but he didn't just want to leave it there. What if the others took it? Ahah! He disassembled the trigger assembly and took the bolt carrier. "Can't fire without this." Michael said to himself as he shoved the carrier into his pocket and ran out of the door into the dark.

/-/-/-/

Foxy sat in his cove sobbing. He was so angry, not just at Freddy but himself. The things he was hiding from Michael were now coming to light. He hated the thought of Michael not trusting him. He was his only friend, and history was repeating itself. Freddy was pushing away Michael like he did Chica. His mind halted when he hear Mike's voice.

"Foxy? You there. Can we talk?" Michael said approaching the dark figure that sat on the floor.

Foxy didn't even look up, he just said. "Yeah I'm here." Foxy felt Mike's arm curl around his shoulder as he sat next to him. "Look, Michael I-" He was cut off as Mike pushed him onto the floor, kissing him. Michael was on top of Foxy, embracing him. Foxy's mind went blank of all worry. He leaned in and accepted Michaels embrace. "Wow." Foxy said as he blushed.

"You're cute when you blush." Michael said with a smile.

"Wha-? How do you know I'm blushing. It's too dark!" Foxy said surprised.

"Who said anything about seeing. I can feel you blushing." Mike said as his hands rested around Foxy's cheeks. This made Foxy blush even more as he turned away. "Look Michael, there's some things that I've kept from you...things I'm not proud of… Back in '87 there was..an accident." As Foxy explained the Bite of '87 Mike's eyes widened.

Foxy was crying, ashamed of having to explain to Mike what he had done. Michael regained his composure, grabbed Foxy's hand and said "Listen Foxy, we all have our demons. It was an accident. No one elses fault."

"But thats not even the worst part Michael." Foxy said unable to look at Michael in the eyes. "When it happened, I was horrified, there was nothing I could do. This place held a bad reputation because of me. But that's not what the others were focused on. Their eyes and minds were set on the sight of red. They relish in this you see? They kill only for their self gratification. They torment for entertainment!"

Mike knew this already and with a confused look said "I know that Foxy, I just want you to know I trust you and I don't want you to feel uncomfort-" He was cut off

"No! All the security guards that are hired here are either killed or driven to insanity. When your boss Lucy took over as manager she hired the first one because Freddy and others were sneaking out at night leaving doors unlocked. After the accident here there was a spree of brutal murders across town. Always at night. Then the first night the guard showed up, Freddy killed him with a kitchen knife. They all stood around him and watched him die!" Foxy let out a heavy sigh.

"Foxy, you're kind of freaking me out right now. What are you trying to get at?" Michael said.

"Lucy, your boss… found the body the next morning. The others were so focused on their sick "accomplishment" that they didn't even know she walked in. Freddy approached her and said he had a proposition for her. He said that it would be her life next if she didn't keep bringing them more. Lucy has been doing this all these years forced by Freddy. They always kept her in check, making random house visits. Mike...He's got Lucy pinned down."

Mike was getting furious. "So she knew what could've happened to me!? She knew!"

"Mike, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but right now my concern is this deal. I know Freddy has got something up his sleeve. He always does. He has a way with persuading people. Please just leave this place and never come back. But if you take this deal, I'm all in your support. I'll stand by you either way. Michael. I love you."

/-/-/-/

Freddy was on stage with the others as he commanded them. They were so fallible, always bending to his will. Freddy knew they had his back. What was coming was bound to be fun for the lot of them. Michael was probably still in his office trembling with his gun. Freddy didn't care, he had already scratched the surface of Mike's mind through fear, and the cracks began to show. Hesitation and questions were Freddy's key to Mike's mind. The fact that Mike even thought about it was enough for Freddy. This was a hard one, but he's finally gained control. Freddy hates when things are out of his control.

Freddy had sent off Bonnie as soon as the clock struck 2am, but before Bonnie returned, another face was presented.

"Oh Foxy, whatever could I help you with?" Freddy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut it Freddy, you know why I'm here. I have a proposition for you." Foxy said glaring into the eyes of the devil.

"I'm listening." Freddy's voice became deeper. Foxy was starting to get caught up in Freddy's games for the second time, and Freddy was enjoying himself.

"I don't know exactly what you have planned Freddy, but I know you. I know you well enough that you will never stay true to your word." Foxy said sternly. Chica gave Foxy a nasty look. One that said that Foxy was beneath her and for a minute Foxy almost believed it.

"Whatever do you mean friend?" Freddy said.

"I'm not your friend!" Foxy said. "And you know exactly what I mean."

"So what is this proposition you have for me?" Freddy said with interest in his eyes. He couldn't wait to see how all of this was going to play out.

"If I can...convince Mike to take your offer, I'm all yours. You can do whatever you want to me. Just leave Mike out of it. No threats, not stalking, all contact broken. I want him left alone. You give me that and I'm yours."

And as if Freddy knew exactly what Foxy was going to say. He immediately said without breaking eye contact "You have a deal."


End file.
